Remember The Time
by K8wolfx
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to Saki-Rose Chan. Based off of the song by Michael Jackson.


**This story is dedicated to my good friend Saki-Rose Chan, who helped me through a difficult situation on this website exactly one year ago. I remember when she told me that she liked the song "Remember the time" by Michael Jackson so this fanfic is based off of that song.**

**Saki Rose Chan, I hope you like it and thank you so much for being my friend. ^_^**

* * *

I never thought I would see her again. And from the looks of it, she never thought she would see me again. Although, also from the looks of it, she looked as though she never _wanted_ to see me again.

Yet, here we are, standing in the streets facing each other standing about three feet apart. Seconds ago we were walking down the street in separate directions. She was talking on her cell phone but she completely froze when she saw me. Her jaw opened with no sound escaping from it, her feet were planted firmly on the ground, and her eyes were wide open in shock. Neither one of us said anything as we continued to stare at each other. Finally, Asuka broke the silence between us.

"I'll have to call you back, Rei. Something just came up." Asuka lowered her cell phone and ended her call, her eyes not leaving mine. "Judai, is that you?"

"Asuka," I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you moved to another city after you broke up with me."

"I did," I replied, "for a little while. I came back to this city a few months ago trying to find you." I paused. "You know, I kind of wish I would've ran into you sooner. It's great to talk to you again."

"I suppose it's not terrible speaking to you either." Asuka admitted. "However, I have things to do and I don't want to continue this conversation." She started to walk past me but I reached out and grasped her arm, holding her in place.

"Asuka, are you still mad at me?" I asked her seriously. "Is this because of what I did?"

"Partly yes, mostly no," she tried to escape but my grip was too strong and she ended up struggling, "Judai, let me go!"

"Please, I just want to talk to you." I begged her, loosening my grip as she broke free and tried to get away. I called out to her, "Asuka please, I don't want to hurt you."

Asuka came to an erupt stop. She spun around on her heel and stormed back to me. "You don't want to hurt me?" She scoffed. "You should have thought of that before we broke up. I gave up everything so I could be with you but apparently it wasn't good enough for you. You threw away everything we had together and ended up hurting me. How do I know you won't try to hurt me again?"

"Listen to me!" I told her. "Look, I want to try things over again. I made a huge mistake of letting you go and I want a second chance. I want to make things right between us. I want to be with you more than anything."

"Judai, I'm married now," she replied, "and not to you."

"You're married? Who are you married to?"

"Johan Anderson."

"Really, you're married to Johan?"

"Yes, and I'm happy with him." Asuka said proudly. "My point is that I've moved on. I'm spending the rest of my life with Johan, not you."

"If you say you've moved, how come you're still mad at me for dumping you all those years ago? If you've truly moved on, wouldn't you have let that go by now?"

Asuka didn't say anything. Instead, she marched past me down the street, not looking back. I caught up with her and blocked her path, stopping her from leaving once again. Her expression showed frustration as she said, "Judai, I don't want to talk to you a second longer."

"I'm probably the stupidest guy in the world for letting you go." I explained. "Back then, we were both young and innocent. We didn't know much about ourselves or about love and I had no idea what I was losing when we broke up."

"We didn't break up." Asuka pointed out. "You made it quite clear that _you _were _breaking up_ with _me_."

"Don't you remember our relationship at all?" I continued. "Remember how we used to stare into each other's eyes and hold hands? Do you remember how we used to talk to each other almost every second of every day? Do you remember the time when I told you I will never forget the time we had together before I broke up with you?"

She paused. "Sorry, I don't remember."

"I know you remember Asuka." I insisted. "I know you remember all of it. I can see it in your eyes. Those were some of the best days in my life. Wasn't that the same for you?"

"Judai, I don't know what to say." Asuka said. "You just walked up to a married person and asked if she wants to be with you."

"I didn't know you were married before." I interrupted.

"You've made your point and now it's my turn to make mine." Asuka took a deep breath. "I am not going to cheat on my husband and I want you to let me leave."

"I wouldn't want you to cheat on Johan." I replied. "I at least want you to remember all the good times we had together. Please Asuka, tell me you remember."

"Look, it was nice running into you but I have to leave. Goodbye Judai." With those final words, Asuka brushed past me and continued down the street.

I didn't follow her this time. It wouldn't do any good if I did follow her. I just stood there watching her leave. I know Asuka remembers. If she turns around, I'll know for sure she remembers what we had together. I just know that she remembers! I stood there, watching, waiting. Finally, Asuka glanced back once before turning around and walking out of sight.

I guess she does remember the time when we fell in love.


End file.
